


Зимовий ранок

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: — Шраме, — кличе Зольф з придихом, так, як тільки він може, бо він-то це ім'я меснику і дав.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Scar
Kudos: 3





	Зимовий ранок

Кімблі прокидається морозним ранком ривком, не розуміючи ще, де він та що з ним. Напівсидить у ліжку, сонце світить прямо в обличчя, а перед очима – сірий дим, що вкриває блакитне-блакитне небо, ніс відчуває знайомий запах, гидкий такий, який вже встиг у легенях оселитися, здавалося, назавжди. Кров їдка всюди-всюди-всюди, нема їй ні кінця, ні краю. Вона Кімблі не бентежить – це давня супутниця його роботи, яка лише в радість, тому він продовжує. Дістає камінь, що гранатом в очах відблискує, та дивиться зверхньо на тих маленьких людей, що за хвилину існування своє припинуть.

Раптом бачить – двоє ішваритів сперечаються, один одного хоробріший. Вони родина, напевно – схожі, як дві краплі води, так ще й захищати вирішили, себе та інших.

У Кімблі родини не було ніколи.

Він зненацька відчуває на собі погляд червоних, як мак, очей – вони всі тут такі, кармінові, але цей – інший. У ньому почувається не той страх істотній, хоча і він присутній. Набагато ж більше в ньому гніву, люті первозданної, від якої Зольф посміхається страшно: нарешті, щось, що розважить його нудьгу. Помах руками – цікаво, що з цього вийде...

Кімблі зараз знав, як все складеться, і він не міг сказати напевно, чи жалкує, що все так вийшло, чи глибоко в душі егоїстично цьому радіє. Кошмари чомусь мучили його вночі останнім часом – невже то втрачена совість прокинулася?

Шрам поруч ворухнувся, трохи стискаючи його тіло в обіймах, міцних, як завжди, і ніжних, на диво. Нарешті, зручно влаштувавшись на чужих грудях та слухаючи прискорене серцебиття алхіміка, ішварит лагідно – напевно, ще уві сні – цілує білосніжну шкіру коло ключиць та мирно сопе далі.

Кімблі придушено видихає, не в змозі звикнути й до тепер до цих дотиків раптових, дивуючих своєю ласкою.  
— Шраме, — кличе Зольф з придихом, так, як тільки він може, бо він-то це ім'я меснику і дав.

Запускає руки у волосся – Шрам шипить, але не відповідає, навіть коли чоловік пальцями холодними повільно натискає на чутливі точки голови, масажуючи її та спускаючись нижче, до шиї.

У них нікого, окрім них самих, не було.

Проводить по укусам, хаотично на плечах їм же залишених, неквапно їх візерунки повторюючи.

Вони нікому, крім один одному, і непотрібні.

Завмирає на мить, беручи смагляве обличчя до рук і ніжно так припадаючи вустами до шрама, що він цими ж руками і залишив.

Але, після всього, що сталося, вони були разом.

— Шраме, я тебе, здається, люблю, — каже, сміючись, чіпляючись за білосніжне волосся на скронях та притулившись чолом до того ж навпроти. Яка іронія!

Ішварит нарешті розплющує очі червоні, дивиться у блакитні поруч. Погляд полум'яний в душу ніби заглядає, і що він там шукає – не зрозуміло. Аж ось, починає говорити, низьким і сиплим від довгого сну голосом, який щось із Багряним алхіміком робить дивне таке завжди:  
— Дурень ти, Зольфе. Я тебе, не здається, кохаю.

Кімблі хоче, щоб цей зимовий ранок не закінчувався.


End file.
